Various entities offer software applications that their clients can use. When a client using a software application notices a problem (which is sometimes also referred to as a bug or an error) in the execution of the software application, the client often reports it to the entity. Subsequently, the entity tests the software application for the problem, and once the problem is confirmed, identifies the problematic functionality in the software application. In response, the entity rectifies the functionality in the software application. However, there often exist situations that even when the rectified functionality functions properly in the software application, the rectified functionality still fails to properly execute in other software applications using this functionality. Thus, there exists a need to ensure that other software applications using the rectified functionality run/execute properly before assuring that the rectification is proper.